Where's Jeremie Remake
by KariHatsuKito
Summary: Jeremie is working on Aelita's materialization code and finding an antivirus when he suddenly disappears. Remake of my older story Where's Jeremie? I have two pennames! Don't worry Fanfic! Pairings are YxU, Ox?, JxA!...
1. Who's Following Me

Summary: Jeremie is working on Aelita's materialization code and finding an anti-virus when he suddenly disappears. It's up to Aelita, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and a mystery someone to bring down their new enemy. Is Xana really who he seems? (Remake of my older story; Where's Jeremie? Don't worry Fanfic) Pairings are YxU, Ox, JxA!...

Chapter 1:

Jeremie was in the lab working on the materialization program.

"Interface transfer activated, virtual memory activated, code management configured." Jeremie said. "Scanner activated and verified, targeting ok. This time it's going to work. Better get ready, Aelita!" Aelita answered with, "Ok, Jeremie! Hmm..." "Ok, go! The materialization went perfectly and a green plus sign came up on the screen. "It works! Yes! I'm going to go tell the others! Be right back, Aelita!" But before Aelita could say anything Jeremie hopped off his chair and ran to the elevator.

Jeremie ran to tell the others that he had finally did it and that he was ready to materialize Aelita. He still had to find an anti-virus though. She could finally see their world again, and stay this time while they fought Xana and researched the anti-virus. As he made his way out of the factory he heard someone walking behind him and when he turned around, he saw nobody there.

"Hmmmm...?" Jeremie thought a little scared.

He turned and ran to the manhole. When he got to the bottom of the ladder, he saw that one of the skateboards was there along with his scooter. "Well, I'll take it back with me." Jeremie said to himself. Jeremie went along the side slowly, carrying the skateboard. He felt as though he was being watched the whole way to school. When he got there and started up the ladder and was almost to the top when he saw a dark clad move swiftly underneath him. Jeremie was so frightened that he almost slipped and fell from the bar but regained his balance and quickly moved up the ladder and out of the sewer.

When he got out, he ran to find Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd. He found them by the bench and quickly told them about what just happened.

"It was really scary, you guys, someone followed me from the factory, all the way to the park. Do you think someone found out about the lab?" Jeremie asked.

"No clue, but we can't take any more risks. Jeremie, can you change the elevator password again?" Ulrich asked Jeremie.

Jeremie said, "Yeah, but I need one of you to come with me. Oh, yeah, that's right! I'm able to materialize Aelita again! The program is working again!" Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich were very excited. "Really, Einstein?" Odd said happily, "That's great, Jeremie!" Ulrich and Yumi said together.

"I know, but I have to find an anti-virus first. Which one of you is free for about an hour?"Jeremie asked looked from one person to another.

"I am." said Odd "So's Ulrich, but only for about 45 minutes. Is that enough time to?"

"Yeah, an anti-virus should be easy to find with Aelita helping me. Come on, you guys, we need to hurry. Let's go!" Jeremie said. Ulrich, Jeremie and Odd quickly ran to the manhole as the bell rang and Yumi went to class.

The manhole cover was open a bit, Jeremie observed. "I had the cover all the way on, so someone came out after I did so I know that someone was definitely following me, I'm sure now." Jeremie exclaimed. "Well, let's get to the factory!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for taking time to read this chapter! R&R!


	2. Jeremie Kidnapped

Thank you to all you who took their time to review! On to the next chappy!

Chapter 2:

Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd got to the factory and took the elevator down to the lab. Jeremie told Ulrich to stand on the other side of the door and said "Ulrich, I want you to stand right here because I want you to open to door on the opposite side, just in case, someone is watching the camera from the control room and Odd, I want you to block to camera so no one can see the new password, that's probably how they found out the password. I always have it on so I can watch the factory but the control room is place that records everything so they can tap into there and see the password at anytime." Jeremie quickly changed the password and in the lab quietly told them one at a time.

After Odd and Ulrich left, Jeremie went to the super-computer. "I'm back, Aelita! Are you there?" Jeremie asked his computer.

"I'm here, Jeremie! Where did you go? While I was waiting, did a little research and I found something that may help you. And I'm ready for my materialization." Aelita said excited.

"Alright Aelita, I'll materialize you in a few hours when we get you all ready because we want to make sure that you are able to attend our school. I'll be back in an hour or so. Ok?" Jeremie said.

"Ok, Jeremie. I'll wait right here in the tower!"Aelita said.

Jeremie ran out of the factory and to the manhole. He heard the same noise of scuffling feet but did get a chance to turn around when he was knocked out.

After classes were over, Yumi, Odd and Ulrich ran to the park sewer and climbed down the ladder. When they got down there, they noticed that one of the skateboards was missing.

"Did one of you forget to bring back your skateboard." Yumi asked Odd and Ulrich.

"No? We left them both right here after we left Jere..."Ulrich said, "Oh no!" JEREMIE!" They all yelled together.

They all quickly ran, forgetting about the two skateboards, to the factory as fast as they could, noting that the missing skaeboard was next to Jeremie's scooter, and shimmied down the ropes to the elevator. Ulrich and Odd went to Yumi went down to the lab, put on the handset, and contacted Aelita. "Aelita? Aelita, are you there?"

"Yumi? What are you doing here? Jeremie went to get you a while ago because he found the anti-virus and was going to see if I could attend your school. He left over two hours ago. Why do you look so worried?" Aelita said alarmed. They were a few moments of silence as Aelita's face disappeared from the screen as she looked to her side. "Huh? Oh, no! Xana has just activated a tower. I can feel pulsations."

"Ok, Ulrich and Odd on their way, Aelita." Yumi told Aelita. "I need you to explain to me how to transfer them." Aelita explained, gave her the coordinates and set up the program. "Ok, it's ready! Transfer, Odd! Transfer, Ulrich! Scanner, Odd! Scanner, Ulrich! Virtualization! Uploading characters!

The boys were virtualized in the forest region and found Aelita waiting at the front of the tower. "Ok, princess. Let's go." Odd said.

"The tower is localized in the desert region. Aelita, can you bounce Ulrich, Odd and yourself over there?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, Yumi. I will." Aelita told Yumi. "We'll be careful and keep a watch out for any of Xana's monsters too."

Aelita took Ulrich and Odd inside the tower and they each fell over the side and were transported to the desert region.

"The tower is not to far from where you are. Only about 15 degrees east from where you're standing. Before you move, let me scan that area for monsters." Yumi said.

Aelita, Ulrich and Odd ran towards the activated tower and found it covered with Xana's monsters. Yumi said, "Umm...guys, we have a problem."

"We know about the monsters. Don't worry about them!" Ulrich drew his sword and Odd took aim. "Don't attack any of those monsters, those monsters aren't there to attack you, just to make sure no one touches it. Go and find Xana, he knows the only one who can de-activate it." Yumi yelled into the super-computer.

Ulrich couldn't believe what he heard, but listened to Yumi. "Come on, you guys, let's go find ..." But Yumi amazed voice cuts him off, "No, wait, I don't believe it. Jeremie is in Lyoko! Try and find him, he's doesn't have all his life points, wait, he doesn't have any life points. Go check it out, but be very careful, it could be a trap!"

As they neared the figure, clad in blue armor, blonde hair visible and askew, no glasses, Aelita ran to him.

Sure enough, it was Jeremie, but he was unconscious. Aelita cradled his torso and head. "Jeremie, Jeremie, please wake up. Wake up, Jeremie, please! What is wrong with Jeremie, Odd?" She asked.

"I don't know but it's not good! We have to get him out of Lyoko." he said.

"Look out behind you, it's Xana!" Yumi's voice rang.

Xana walked up to them and began to speak, but Aelita interrupted him, "What did you do to Jeremie, Xana? Why is he like this?" Aelita yelled at him.

Xana tried to explain, Ulrich and Odd couldn't understand him, so Aelita had to translate, "T.H.E.Y did it. T.H.E.Y kidnapped Jeremie; T.H.E.Y. has been using the factory super-computer. T.H.E.Y want to kidnap each of you in turn and kill you on Lyoko. Jeremie's okay, he can't be de-virtualized though. He can't de-activate the tower without killing himself and me at the same time, the only person is this girl can and Xana says her name is Elisabeth."

Odd looked amazed. "N..no w..way! No..not Sis...Sissi! It can't be!"

"I guess should go get her." Yumi told Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Xana. "I'll be back with her in a few minutes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading! R&R please!


End file.
